youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Tw1s7
Tw1s7 (also know as Tw1s7Gaming) is a Bulgarian YouTuber. He mainly posts gaming videos with commentaries on different games, but as of late 2015, he has expanded in to reactions and reviews. He used to be a graphic designer, director, producer and writer on some minor projects for some time, but his love for games and talking drew him to start making videos on YouTube. History After he has been on YouTube since 2008, he always seemed to want to be a part of it. Tw1s7 began making videos back in 2009 after he became obsessed with MUGEN Coding. Inspired by the creations of others, he created his own MUGEN. He posted a random content of his MUGEN's progress (Roster of characters and stages. His first cooperative project was his Star Wars New Saga: Episode I Pivot Project. Back in 2009 Mugen and Pivot were quite a big thing and he wanted to try his hand in it, but things broke down with his partner and he decided to change the direction of his channel. The name Tw1s7 was born in 2012 when he started uploading more mainstream games. His first commentary video was released in October 4, 2012. After that series like PLAY_IT, Horror''' Series and Gaming Time(which the last two didn't last long) were introduced and not long after that he started doing Let's Plays. Until 2016, he went by '''Tw1s7Gaming after many suggestions that he needed a longer name. In August 22, 2013, he posted the first ever Revisited video, but that series is yet to be... revisited. In 2013, he attempted to collaborate with other YouTube gamers, but to no avail due to the fact that he wanted full dedication to whatever they would be working on, which turned out to be a problem to quite a few. Even though his channel hasn't had a boom period, he's still going strong with uploads every other day. In 2013 he posted two videos a day. After a while he got burned out and went back to one video per day. In April 2013 he created a Backup channel officially taking the name [http://www.youtube.com/Tw1s7Gaming Tw1s7Gaming] although he doesn't post anything on that channel. He is currently partnered with Fullscreen. In 2014 he reworked his profile picture, revealing partially his face for the first time ever in his own style, with both faceless and with details. In 2015, he began to stream more often and even started multiples playthroughs that are Stream Exclusive. In 2016, he decided to fully rebrand from Tw1s7Gaming to just Tw1s7 '''because he had started doing more than just gaming videos, now making reactions and reviews of things he finds interesting. He's also specified that he does not plan on becoming a reaction channel, but rather keep the reactions to just his interests and not trends. As of '''Februrary 2016, The decision was made to devote more time in to streaming, as he had said before, establishing a schedule time of streaming unlike before ( 9 AM Pacific / 12 AM Eastern ) with streaming usually during the weekdays. On the 9th of July, he hit his first 1,000 Subscriber mark, which he wanted to achieve for a while. The YouTuber Maxmoefoe gave him a push the same day on one of his videos, which helped him get there. Trivia * He is often confused as being American due to his years of experience with the English language. * He also has a dog, named Arrow. He's a mix of between a German Shepherd and Golden Retriever. * He is an avid fan of DC Comics. * ''Quotes: "My memory betrays me once more!", "Get in there!", "Shut up, I'm not crying!"'' YouTube Series Return to Castle Wolfenstein - [Ongoing/Stream Exculsive] Dishonored 2 - Exclusive Mass Effect 2 - Finished/Complete Mass Effect 3 - Finished/Complete NARUTO ULTIMATE NINJA STORM 4: Adventure Mode & Road To Boruto DLC - [Finished/Complete] Batman: The Telltale Series - [Ongoing/Season 1 Complete] Telltale's The Walking Dead: Season 3 - [Finished/Complete] NARUTO: ULTIMATE NINJA STORM 4: Story Mode - [Finsihed/Complete] Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast - ''['Finished/Complete'] ''Star Wars Jedi Knight Jedi Academy - ''['Finished/Complete'] [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr8wIXeKiKiJAkVtav44jM-pf_1pMamv5 ''The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth]'' ''-''' ['''Finished] [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr8wIXeKiKiLJC5rXYq2WLM2fDX_x5qZg Deus Ex: Human Revolution The Director's Cut] - [Finished/Complete] [http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr8wIXeKiKiKoD6dN1CU4Y9Foa475uykX Telltale's Game of Thrones: Season 1] - [Finished/Incomplete] [http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr8wIXeKiKiIKEAKNzatjS2CAXTp7vTsU Telltale's The Walking Dead: Season 2] - [Finished/Complete] [http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr8wIXeKiKiIhOuGJBidlL_GiA2iRKRG0 Telltale's The Wolf Among Us Season 1] - [Finished/Complete] [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr8wIXeKiKiJuE1zpPPpL1uehwENwEGtE Telltale's The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC] - [Finished/Complete] [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr8wIXeKiKiIns8sIHgLgCKSYYnPW4upq Telltale's Tales from the Borderlands: Season 1] - [Finished] Mafia II - [Finished/Complete] [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr8wIXeKiKiKLQo0aU1WtoPkNpdODGvbO Max Payne 3] - [Finished/Complete] [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr8wIXeKiKiLmwIi_-ORecJ-u8hjqEKbL FarCry 3: Blood Dragon] - [Finished/Complete] [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr8wIXeKiKiLydw0IKPdlc3UFhYDt739j Batman: Arkham Origins] - [Finished/Complete] [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr8wIXeKiKiJfjj9nKJma7g6_NalnHdwE Batman: Arkham City: Harley's Revenge] - [Finished/Complete] [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLr8wIXeKiKiIhFK-oGt_wAMl8G7MtxSs3 Batman: Arkham Origins: Cold, Cold Heart] - [Finished/Complete] Deadpool ''-' ['''Finished/Complete] Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Bulgarian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Reactors